Sherlock untitled
by redrose88
Summary: this is my first Sherlock story and my first story for awhile, I NEED a Beta if your interested, also as of this moment i'm unsure of how this is going to go so any ideas let me know.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Sherlock story I love Sherlock and hope to do it justice. I do not own Sherlock alas

I need you!

_I listened intently as Sherlock explained to me what he needed me to do in order to fake his death, it wasn't until it was time for him to go that I couldn't quite believe that out of everyone he had come to me for help, and how easily I agreed to do this for him, it was obvious that he would have to go to mine, everyone else would believe he was dead, luckily I had a spare room he had only said he would be there a few days but I must admit I am looking forward to having him there for at least a few days._

_Not more than hour later his "body" was on a slab in my mortuary, another 2 hours later and I was at my front door. Luckily for me everyone knew my feelings for Sherlock and I was able to pull off a grieving friend and I got sent home for the rest of the week._

"Sherlock?" _I quietly called out as closed the door. I didn't get an answer but I placed the bags I had in my hand and headed for my living room, and there he was staring at the door I had just come through, he got up and stepped towards me._

"Molly, Thank you for this I know I have asked a lot from you"

"It's ok Sherlock, I am happy to help, I know you would not do this if it was not important" when I was on my way back I popped in to a shop I passed and brought the things he would need, just a couple of shirts and trousers underwear and pyjama's, he had requested I got for him, its not like he could pop back to his in case John noticed anything missing, "Oh I got you some men's shower gel and toothbrush as well"

"I'm sure what you have chosen will be more than ok thank you, that was something I did not think about"

"Well, if you need anything else just let me know"

I then showed him to what for the next few days at least would be his room.

"You have a lovely home here Molly"

"Thank you Sherlock, there are some clean towels and the bathrooms just down the hall, you will want to get cleaned up and refresh I'm sure, I shall go make us some lunch".

_45 minutes later and we were sat eating lunch trying to act like nothing had happened. expect I couldn't, I felt so bad about lying to John Lestrarde, Mrs Hudson and everyone else, It really felt like he had died. Sherlock on the other hand was sitting at my kitchen table eating a ham sandwich like nothing had happened and that this was an everyday occurrence. _

We spent the rest of the day in silence and I soon went to my room where the stresses of the day took its toll and as I lay on my bed I burst out crying_._

"Molly" I looked up at the mention off my name, there was Sherlock standing in the doorway of my room looking at me as if he didn't know what to say.

"Yes Sherlock" I said as I sat up leaning against my headboard.

"What's wrong? You're the only person who knows I am alive!" He said and he came and sat beside me.

"I am aware of that Sherlock, but you wont have to seem them all upset, mourning the loss of their friend, and have them look at you as if to consol you, and it will be worse for me because they knew they meant something to you, you always showed them you cared but never me and they all knew how I feel about you!." he took a moment to think before he answered.

"I love you Molly Hooper."

"W...what? Did you say?" a look of confusion crossed her face.

"I said I love you Molly Hooper"

"But how can I believe you after everything that you have said to me?" he sighed

"I knew this day may come! when I chose to be a detective that someday I would just make the wrong person mad enough to want me dead, I had never had much of a track record with women and became married to my work, Molly he was going to kill my friends just to hurt me, what do you think he would do to my girlfriend if I had one? I know I said it earlier but to me you count, and not just because you let me use your lab whenever I feel like it. Molly in some ways you are the most important thing to me in the whole world, it's why I am like I am with you, I guess in my own way I was protecting you."

"You love me?" a small smile starts to appear

"Yes" he replied smiling back at her. he leans in, and ever so gently his lips brush hers he pulls back slightly to look at her and she smiles at him this time they both lean in giving as much as each other to the kiss, soon his hands are running and down her side and hers are tangled in his hair. They part for air they found themselves laying on her bed.

"I...wow Sherlock,"

"I agree, we should have done that ages ago"

"But why now Sherlock? Why have you suddenly changed your mind? Maybe you did hit your head harder than we thought" she laughed.

"Why not now Molly? I'm dead to the world remember! I can do what I want with who I want, and when this is all sorted and the time comes for me to come back then I won't be standing alone, I will have you at my side".

They talked for a little while then climbed in to bed and soon fell asleep in each others arms.

First of all thank you for taking the time to read this. I would ask you to leave reviews please, also I know I am not a very good writer and I would love a BETA, PM me if you would like to help. Many thanks


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first Sherlock story I love Sherlock and hope to do it justice. I do not own Sherlock alas

* * *

><p>A few days later and the funeral arrangements had been made, Sherlock was not happy I was going; he was worried I would crack due to the pressure of it all but I knew I could do this. I got up the day of the funeral and got ready, and I said goodbye to Sherlock.<p>

As I got to the church I made my way in and saw Lestrarde, John and Mrs Hudson at the front, I made my way down to them and John stood up.

"Molly thank you so much for coming" he pulled me in to a hug and I could tell he had been crying a lot and had not slept much.

"It nothing John, I couldn't not say goodbye to him."

"Of course" he looked over my shoulder, "Mycroft, you remember Molly don't you?" I turn and face Sherlock's brother.

"Of course John, Molly Hooper correct?"

"Yes Mr Holmes that's correct, Imp very sorry for your loss"

"Thank you; you did the autopsy on Sherlock right?"

"Yes I did"

"Then I am sorry for that, I didn't realise you were such a good friend of his"

"I wasn't really, well not that Sherlock would think so anyway but I cared for him"

"And you do not believe the stories in the papers?"

"No, Sherlock Holmes was a good man, No matter what anyone says, he was just to intelligent for his own good"

"That Miss Hooper is correct". Just then the doors opened and the music started as the service began. It was a short simple service and then at Mrs Hudson's insistence we all went back toBaker Street. After about 30 minutes Mycroft and Lestrade made their excuses. I stayed just another 10 minutes then I also left.

* * *

><p>3 months later and Sherlock and I were happier than I could have ever expected, we had settled in to a routine, I would go off to work and when I got back dinner would be waiting for me on the table, How Sherlock spent his days I did not know but he always kept me informed of what progress he had made in tacking the 3 gunmen. So far he had found a dealt with 2 of them by making sure they were arrested by Lestrade.<p>

"Sherlock, I think we have a problem"

"What kind of problem?"

"I'm late!"

"No your not, your not due at work for another half an hour you will be fine"

"No Sherlock, I mean, I think I'm pregnant!"

"Oh and your think this is a problem? Do you not want children?

"Of course I want children Sherlock but we have not been together that long, how do you feel about possibly being a dad?"

"I think its great news, how late are you? Have you done a test?"

"I'm about 4 weeks late and no not yet, I wanted to know how you feel about this"

10 minutes later we were sat on the edge of the bath waiting to see what the result of the test was.

"Sherlock can you look I don't think I can" he got up and picked the test up.

"Molly lets look together, he brought it over and turned it over and we looked

"A blue line, its positive Sherlock, we're going to have a baby!"

"Thank you Molly, Thank you for giving me the best thing you can"

2 days later and the doctor confirmed the pregnancy, Sherlock had insisted he would accompany me, the doctor told me I would receive a letter in the post for my dating scan"

* * *

><p>A week later and it was my day off so Sherlock and I were spending the day at home planning stuff for the baby like if we wanted to find out and things when there was a knock at the door, I went towards it calling out.<p>

"Just a second who is it?"

"It's just me molly" came the voice of John Watson" I looked at Sherlock and he sprinted upstairs

"Just coming" I said I made my way towards the door.

"Hey, John how are you?"

"I'm...err...Ok can I come in?"

"Sure, would you like a drink?" I said leading him towards the kitchen.

"Tea would be great thanks, I stopped by St Bart's, they said it was your day off and your place was on the way home so I thought I would pop in if that's ok? And he took a seat at the table

"Of course it is John you know you are always welcome here"

"Thanks Molly, so how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, the first month was the worst but it's getting better, you?" I handed him his tea but as he took it he knocked some papers off the table we both went to pick them up when John froze as he looked at the letter on the floor.

"Molly are you pregnant?

"Ah... well yes I am"

"Wow that's great news... how far gone are you? I didn't know you were seeing anyone"

"I'm 2 months gone and I wanted to keep it quiet, I haven't had chance to tell the father yet, he's in the army and I only found out last week, its not something I wanted to say over the phone, so I'm waiting for him to come back, but that's not for another 3 months"

"Wow well it fantastic news anyway, how long have you been dating him?"

"Well we got together about a month before I fell pregnant, We had only been out a few times and I fell pregnant the first time we slept together, when he went on tour he promised to call or text everyday so I cant wait for him to come home."

"Well I'm happy for you Molly, you know where I am if you ever need anything whist the father away"

"Thank you John, and if you need anything just ask". 20 minutes later John left and Sherlock came down.

"I'm impressed Mol, that was very convincing I nearly believed you" he said smiling

"Thank you Sherlock, I guess I just went in to auto pilot. I couldn't believe it when he saw the hospital letter."

"Well let's hope nothing else happens now"

* * *

><p>Thank you again if you are reading this, I still need a beta if anyone is interested.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first Sherlock story I love Sherlock and hope to do it justice. I do not own Sherlock alas.

* * *

><p>2 months later and I was showing and I had informed work, and today I had finalised my maternity leave date and when I was going to be back.<p>

As I got home I was worried, Sherlock wasn't home and I hadn't seen him in 48 hours now, he left Sunday night saying he finally had a lead on the whereabouts of the last henchman he was looking for. I turned and left my home and headed for the only place I knew I could 221BBaker Street!

I knocked on the door and Mrs Hudson answered it.

"Oh hello dear, John is just upstairs if you want him"

"Thank you Mrs Hudson" I said smiling as I went past.

"John" I called as I went up the stairs.

"Come in Molly" as I entered he got up to welcome me.

"So what brings you here?" he asked as he puts the kettle on.

"I have a problem that I need yours and Mycroft's help with"

"Mycroft? Why what's happened?" he asks concerned

"Its the baby's father, he's gone missing, you know I told you he always texts or phones me everyday whilst he's away, well it's been 2 days and he hasn't been in contact and I'm worried"

"Molly you said he's in the army he's probably busy and couldn't get to a phone."

"No John I need help to find him, you see I lied about what he does and now he's missing I need Mycroft's help!"

20 minutes later and Mycroft arrived.

"Ok Miss Hopper, what can we do to help?" Mycroft said as Mrs Hudson poured some tea.

"The father of my baby has gone missing and I need your help to find him, you see I told John that he was in the Army and he was away on tour, but that not true." I took a deep breath to focus.

"You see I've been keeping a secret and now its time for it to come out." I looked at them in the eyes "Its time for Sherlock Holmes to come back from the dead!"

"Sherlock is alive?"

"Yes he is, he's been living with me ever since, we have been together since a few days after he faked his death"

"I Knew it I knew it I bloody well knew it, you helped him fake his death?" John said

"Yes I helped him fake his death."

"Then tell us everything Miss Hooper, what lead my brother to come to you for help tp fake his death, then whats happend to get you pregnant."

"The night before he and John were in my lab working on that case, and John was busy loooking at something and I told him he looked sad when he thought no-one was watching, he said that I could see him, But I told him I didn't count, not the way John did anyway." John frowned at this tyring to remember that night.

"That was the night he and John went on the run, he came back to the lab later on his own just as I was leaving, he told me I was wrong I did count and then he told me he was going to die and that he needed me to help him, he told me that Moriarty was going to get him to kill himself." I took a second to let what I had said sink in.

"He said that Moriarty would use the people he cared about to make sure he did, but that Moriarty would not count on me, You and I Mycroft.." I said jesturing between us "would not be used against him at least he didn't think so, so I helped him fake his death...hoping he was right, after performing his "autopsy" I made my way home where if Sherlock was right he would be waiting for me!, thats when he told me he was right."

I looked at John "Moriarty had a gunmen on you John, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade, and he knew that he would be safe at mine. Later that he found me in my room crying, and said he didn't know why I was crying, I was the only one to know he was alive! anyway I read him the riot act and he kissed me, nothing happened but a few days later he kissed me again and then that's when we got together as a couple".

"Then why have you put him in danger by coming to us?" John asked

"Because it's too late either he found the final gunman or they've found him and this time he really is dead!"

"So he's found the first two?"

"Yes he has, and they have been arested, Sherlock never did anything to them bar make sure they were caught and arrested and delt with, anyway I warned him that if he is away from home and doesn't contact me for more than two days then I would come to you so here I am"

"And if only you had waited 1 more hour I could have seen their faces as you told them I'm alive" we all looked towards the door where Sherlock stood smiling, I jumped up and ran to him, he had his arms open and he scooped me up and spun me around as gently as he could then placed me down, he wrapped his arms around me and turned towards the others in the room.

"So I come back from the dead and I don't get a how are you?" he said smiling and he and John came forward and they embraced in a mans hug.

"I knew it Sherlock; I couldn't believe you were dead"

"And what about you Mycroft? Aren't you happy to have me back from the dead?"

"Of course Sherlock and mummy will be pleased" Mycroft walked towards his brother and pulled him in to a hug as well. "But if you ever do that again I swear I will kill you myself understood!"

"Understood"

"Right well we better get you back to the land of the living baby brother, I will talk to Lestrade" with that MyCroft got on the phone.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the wait I have been busy doing a driving course to pass my test (which I did) so i aim to update more now please review or message me<p> 


End file.
